Formulations for Spin-On Mixed Metal Hardmask (SOMMH), based on organometal compounds, contain either polymeric organometal materials, or molecular organometal materials along with a proper polymer binder. For the latter, the polymer binder serves as a film forming agent, and upon curing, the molecular organometal compounds are linked into a cross-linked network. A curing bake can initiates cross-linking reactions by condensing an organic moiety (an alcohol in general) out of the coated film. Various amounts of organo material remains in the film after a curing bake. In the fabrication of electronic films, residuals of the SOMMH process need to be removed effectively. Compositions for the removal of films, for example, inorganic and/or polymeric films, are disclosed in the following references: WO 2012/009639, WO 2009/073596, WO 2008/098034, WO 2008/080097, WO 2007/120259, WO 2006/110645, WO 2006/054996, and WO 2003/091376. However, there is a need for new processes and compositions that can be used to remove cured organometal films.